dbz_dokkanbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Unmeasurable Super Combat Power Super Saiyan 3 Gohan (Teen)/@comment-27885372-20190621195823
I was honestly just hoping his SA would be different, that's quite sad. Although, they did make him really powerful, so let's see why now. Edit : Okay so, we've been tricked, backstabbed and quite possibly, bamboozled. Based on Datruth last video, Gohan doesn't get a 50% ATK buff per ATK anymore. As you can see, during his first SA at 2:09 (here's the link btw : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lc2e2wnLKbw), he reaches the amount of 1.662.652. At this point it normal since he does get Limit-Breaking Form and SSJ, but not Experienced Fighter and Saiyan Warrior Race. So normally the calculation would be : (14454*4.4*2*1.1+2000)*1.45*1.6*(3.8+0.5*1+0.75) = 1.662.652, but when you look up at the next ATK stat he gets when he additionnal SA at 2:17, he reaches 1.761.423, which based on this calculation : (14454*4.4*2*1.1+2000)*1.45*1.6*(3.8+0.5*2+0.75) = 1.827.294, you shouldn't get. So i did the research and since i do know a tad bit about Dokkan, i tried to replace the 50% ATK buff by a 30% ATK buff. And guess what ? I figured it out. So the first calculation would be like : (14454*4.4*2*1.1+2000)*1.45*1.6*(4+0.3*1+0.75) = 1.662.652 (same because the SA is just Supreme -30% now so it just go back to the same amount) but the next one : (14454*4.4*2*1.1+2000)*1.45*1.6*(4+0.3*2+0.75) = 1.761.445 become the one you can see at 2:17 (a bit more but it's because Dokkan just rounds things up at some stage of the calculation) So yeah, bamboozled. But this unit is still good and 9 turns 30% is more useful than 6 turns 50% at some point. I'm just a bit made cause i have to do all of my calculations again. SA (First) : (14454*4.4*2*1.2+2700)*1.45*1.6*(4+0.3*1+0.75) = 1.819.896 SA (Third) : (14454*4.4*2*1.2+2700)*1.45*1.6*(4+0.3*3+0.75) = 2.036.121 SA (Fifth) : (14454*4.4*2*1.2+2700)*1.45*1.6*(4+0.3*5+0.75) = 2.252.346 Pretty dang good already isn't it ? And all of that barely needs 9 turns. (It's not tremendous, you'll more than likely reach at least 2.1M) SA (First, with Bardock) : (14454*4.4*2.4*1.2+2000)*1.45*1.6*(4+0.3*1+0.75) = 2.169.347 SA (Third, with Bardock) : (14454*4.4*2.4*1.2+2000)*1.45*1.6*(4+0.3*3+0.75) = 2.427.092 SA (Fifth, with Bardock) : (14454*4.4*2.4*1.2+2000)*1.45*1.6*(4+0.3*5+0.75) = 2.684.836 And now, it's time to see the real deal. SA (First, with Bardock and Bee Pan) : (14454*4.4*2.4*1.2+2000)*1.45*1.33*1.6*(4+0.3*1+0.75) = 2.885.232 SA (Third, with Bardock and Bee Pan) : (14454*4.4*2.4*1.2+2000)*1.45*1.33*1.6*(4+0.3*3+0.75) = 3.228.032 SA (Fifth, with Bardock and Bee Pan) : (14454*4.4*2.4*1.2+2000)*1.45*1.33*1.6*(4+0.3*5+0.75) = 3.570.832 Yes, 3.57 millions. It's pretty nice ! Although you really aren't going to see that stat that often. (9 turns + Bardock requirement is hardly achivable) Also, for some weird reason, some stats you'll see in the upcoming 100% videos of this guys might be wrong. Look like there is a bug with him on private servers. (See edit to understand that i was indeed wrong) DEF : 9423*4.4*2 = 82.922 After SA : 132.676 DEF (Gohan SSJ2 PHY) : 9423*4.4*2.35 = 97.434 After SA : 155.894 DEF (Gohan SSJ2 PHY and Xeno Goku) : 9423*4.4*2.65 = 109.872 After SA : 175.795 A minimum of 1.82M ATK and 83K DEF to a maximum of 3.57M and 176K DEF is really really good. And the art is just perfect in my opinion, just that SA is too old in my opinion.